


A Touch of Sunshine

by VoidGlasses



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Emotional, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, One Shot, Other, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidGlasses/pseuds/VoidGlasses
Summary: Din Djarin has been touch starved his whole life...until now.*This one goes out to the leader of the pascal rascals. Miss Aly ily very much
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	A Touch of Sunshine

Din had been gone too long. He told you that this job would only be a few days, a quick track-and grab-bounty. But you had been alone on the ship now for a week and the silence was starting to get to you. Even though Din never said much, you missed having his presence around. Somehow the quiet was different when you knew he was on the ship; the way his boots tinged on the metal floor and how his armour rustled when he walked by. 

You had been relaxing in the cockpit, leaned back in the pilot’s chair with your feet up on the control dash. The stereo played a song you’d heard probably a hundred times before in various cantinas, it was catchy and recognizable but still very much like any other melody. You wondered why Din never turned on the music, he was really missing out on some mediocre entertainment.

The hull rocked as Din lowered the door and trudged up the ramp. A flash of beskar caught your attention as Din moved through the ship, digging through crates and mumbling to himself. 

“Mando?” You called to him from your seat, unable to tell if he had a bounty near and not wanting to give away his name.

“It’s just me,” he said. His tone sounded tense, agitated. The sudden silence and lack of movement get you out of your seat. You walked the few paces to the cockpit door and stood in the doorway. Din stood with his back to you, arms rested on a large stack of supply crates to support his body. You slowly approached him, footsteps light and your balance wobbly as you tried to make as little noise as possible. 

You stopped an arms distance away, close enough that you could reach out and touch him if not for the tension hanging in the air around him. “Um, Din?” Your fingers twitch, the desire to just put a hand on his back, to comfort him and tell him it was going to be okay even if you didn’t know what was wrong. 

You didn’t touch him, of course. Even after knowing each other for so long the idea of coming any closer than an arm's length felt forbidden. 

“I couldn’t get him. Stupid bastard got in a piece of shit rig.” Din doesn’t turn to you, he doesn’t move at all. He barely looked like a person under all of that beskar.

Instinct took over your body, the urge to comfort stronger than your will to hold back. Before you even realize that it’s happened Din has tensed under the feeling of your palm resting gently on his back. You froze, the sudden realization that you’ve broken the unspoken barrier dropping through you like a boulder off a cliff. 

Din slowly straightened his back until he stood fully upright. Your hand glided from his back, across his bicep and over to the cold chest plate as Din turned to face you. Your hand didn’t move. You weren’t sure you remembered how to move your hand anymore. You stood motionless staring at Din and you could swear his eyes were locked on you from behind the visor. He took your wrist in a gloved hand, holding it tight as he moved your hand up to his neck. Your fingertips brushed against the tiny patch of exposed skin, his skin hot under your touch. Din presses your hand flush against him so that your palm rested just above his collar bone. 

You press your finger tighter against him. It was the first time you had seen a glimpse of him let alone been able to feel the softness of his skin. 

“Close your eyes.” His voice is low, even deeper than it usually sounds through the modulator. 

You don’t question, only nod and shut your eyes and focus on keeping them closed. Something shifts near your hand on Din’s neck, a rustling of fabric followed by a soft clink of metal on metal. 

Oh. OH. It hits you; he took off his helmet. He asked you to close your eyes because he wanted to take off his helmet in front of you. Your breathing quickens, the feeling of doing something you once thought completely forbidden flooding your system with adrenaline. Din moved his hand to cover yours, holding it firmly as he moved your hand up to his jaw and over to his cheek. The bristle of facial hair tickled your fingers as they floated over his skin. 

Din leaned into your touch, pushing his face flush with your palm. He let out an overdue breath as you simultaneously held yours in. He reached around you and pulled your torso in close to his. “I’m going to pick you up. Just-just keep your eyes closed for me.” Din put his other arm under your knees and lifted you, your head resting on his chest as your body leaned into his hold. He carried you to the sleeping bunk and set you down on the bed with your feet dangling off the edge. 

“I...I’m going to turn off the light, then you can open your eyes. It will be dark enough, don’t worry.” You nodded again. You heard him step toward the switch, the click quiet compared to the thumping in your chest. Could Din tell? Could he hear your heartbeat like you thought he could? The thought interrupted by the sound of beskar dropping to the floor as he undressed in front of you. You knew you wouldn’t be able to see if you had opened your eyes, opting to do what you had always done and imagine what he would look like undressing instead. 

Din kneeled next to you and whispered your name. A shiver ran down your spine at the way your name sounded in his natural voice. It was somehow sweet and sultry, deep but gentle and comforting. 

“Are you going to take off these clothes or do I need to do it for you.” He was snarky, but gods did the tease turn you on. You pulled your shirt over your head and tossed it aside. Din must have thought you were moving too slowly because his hands were undoing the clasp on your pants before you could get to it. You wiggled the pants to your thighs, letting Din take the lead as he pulled them down and off. 

“You can open your eyes, sunshine. I told you, it’s dark enough.”  
Sunshine.

Your heart nearly exploded out of your chest the way the endearment rolled off his lips. And also, could he see you? How else could he have known that you hadn’t opened them. You flutter your eyes open, and well, Din was right. It was pitch black in the quarters, the only thing discernible a featureless silhouette of his body next to yours. 

Your brain is begging you to touch him, to break the barrier again and explore his body for the first, and possibly the last time. Your hand reaches into the dark, only the very end of your fingers brushed against warm skin as you tried to guess where his face was. 

Din flinched and pulled away. The sudden jerk caused you to hesitate, to question yourself. 

“Oh, um, I’m sorry I-” Din cut you off before you could finish.

“No, it’s okay I just…” He sighed. “I haven’t felt anyone’s touch in, well a very long time. Just, be gentle, please.” He sounded so raw, so broken down from years of living a lifestyle forbidding him from ever allowing himself something as simple as a touch. 

“I promise,” you whisper. You held your hand in the dark waiting for him to show you his comfort level. Is hand caressed yours, taking it softly and guiding you to his cheek once again. You brushed your thumb over his cheek, a small gesture that spoke a thousand words. Din put one hand on your jaw, gently nudging your head forward. Your face met his, the first touch the tip of his nose brushing over yours, and the second touch his lips on yours in a nervous kiss. 

His lips were incredibly soft as they navigated yours. You could tell when he felt more comfortable; he’d lean in more, kiss you deeper and pull you ever so slightly closer. You felt his other hand fumble along your side, seemingly looking for your hand to hold. You must have guessed correctly, because as soon as you find his fingers they lock with yours, interlaced so tightly you knew it must have been the first time he’d held someone's hand without gloves in between. 

“Din, w-would it be alright if we, um, if we laid down?” Your voice is meek, weary. You want desperately to feel more of him, but you won’t, you can’t. You couldn’t bear the thought of pushing him past a limit, already grateful to have this moment. 

He doesn’t answer with words, very typical of Din. Instead, he holds your body close with his hand on your lower back as he lowers you down onto the blankets. Din keeps his hand under you like he was afraid you’d leave if he didn’t keep your chest pressed to his. Your legs tangle as he positions himself over you, braced on his knees and forearms for support. His movements are sloppy, unsure, like he can’t quite figure out how to make his body connect with his mind. You don’t care, you just let him do what feels right to him, for him. 

You arched your back up just enough to help him close the gap between you, your hips as close as you can get them to his. Din lets out the faintest groan. His dick was hard against your thigh as he slowly rolled his pelvis down to yours. The heat from his dick sent arousal shooting up your spine and back down to your clit. Every tiny movement made him more eager to fuck you, the only thing stopping him being his own mind torn between craving touch and fearing it. 

Din pulled back just enough to angle his hips up and the forward, the tip of his cock pushing against your entrance. You gasp, a little surprised at his boldness but pleased with the way he felt as he slowly slid into you. Din started to breathe harder, more erratically. His heartbeat was so much faster than you would have thought of a fearless bounty hunter.

But then again, maybe not so fearless. Afterall, everyone has something. 

You waited for din to move first again, hoping that giving him control helped him be more comfortable with you. 

“Can, can I hold you,” you ask hesitantly; dying to wrap your arms around him as he slowly fucked you.

“Please, sunshine.” He nudges your right arm with his, his own way of telling you it really was okay. You draped your arms over his shoulders. Din lowered his head so that his forehead barely touched your bare shoulder. Though small, you knew that any touch he initiated meant the world to him. His hair felt amazing against your cheek, soft loose curls cascading down and tickling at your skin. You run your fingers through the strands, completely forgetting to give him a warning.

Din whimpered. Not in pain or sadness, just a man who had spent years wondering what that felt like. 

He pushed his dick in you until he was fully seated inside, taking a moment to pause and give you both a breath to adjust to the other. You rubbed your thumb over the top of his ear, a sign telling him to move whenever he was ready. 

A shaky breath escaped his lips as he pulled out, leaving just the tip inside you before carefully starting a rhythm pumping in and out. It was tantalizing, really, the way he was so calculated while somehow so hesitant. The feeling of the ridges of his cock moving inside you drove you crazy. Finally knowing what it felt like to fuck the Din Djarin. You imagined you were the only one, a group so elite it had a membership of one. 

Din sped up, his own desire taking over the nervousness of close intimacy. He rocked into you, and the angle combined with steady pumping caused the burning feeling to grow inside you. The way Din fucked you was such his own, slow and methodical, patient to a fault. 

He kept his rhythm steady, out to the tip, in to the base, repeated over and over like he knew edging you on would drive you wild inside. You felt the flame low in your belly growing into a raging forest fire, a force you knew you wouldn’t be able to control once it crossed the threshold. 

“Oh Din, I-I…” You moan in his ear. 

Din huffed, his breath catching as his own pace started to edge himself. He was close, you could tell by the broken breaths and muffled groaning he fought to hide with his face buried in your shoulder. “Fuck I, I’m going to cum but I can’t, unless-you?” He struggled for the words but you knew what he meant. He wanted to cum inside you, and you would gladly let him. What it would be like to feel his dick swell against your walls. 

“Don’t worry, you're safe- I mean, protected.” 

His nails pressed into your back as he brushed the tip of his cock closer to your entrance than he had meant to. The change in sensation had him cumming in you, hot and thick filling you more than you anticipated. His body shook as he pushed through, further working himself but also determined to make you orgasm while he was still deep inside. 

For someone who started the day hesitant to allow your hand on his back, he sure knew how to push you over the edge. 

It was blinding, the dark room now darker as your vision blurred and your body writhed. The forest fire had taken you over, your body burning under his. Din slowly fucked you through your climax, this time only pulling out an inch or two so you had something to clench on. The rest of the world melted away when you were finally able to relax your eyes, take a breath and release your body tension. It was just you and Din, both exhausted. 

He carefully removed himself and laid next to you, the arm under your back pulling rolling you onto your side face away from him. Din laid next you, his other arm against your chest locking you in. He just wanted to hold you, to feel the way your body fit with his. 

“Will you sleep here, with me? I...I just want to feel you as long as I can.” There was something so vulnerable in his voice. 

“Of course, I would want nothing more,” you hummed in response.

“Thank you, sunshine.” Din hugged you closer and tangled his legs with yours. You didn’t know it as you drifted in and out of light sleep, but Din planned on staying awake that night. He wasn’t going to give up a single second of this memory.


End file.
